One of the most important factor affecting the electronic properties of a display panel is the mobility rate of its semiconductor material. Polysilicon has a higher mobility rate and stability than amorphous silicon. A low temperature polysilicon (LTPS) organic light emitting display (PLED) panel has the advantage of being energy efficient, ultrathin, and capable of self-emitting. Development of a new generation of LTPS OLED has become the focus of research in display technology.